


Еще один городской миф

by chibi_zoisy



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: Постканон. Деррен макГрейди не разучился рисовать.





	

\- Смотри, вот это реально прикольно.  
Сын коллекционирует городские граффити - не те, которыми метит территорию городская шпана, но и не те, которые выполняются на заказ. Что-то между.  
На мобильнике - снимок стены, на стене черная фигура среди месива красок и линий. Ничего особенного, но какой бы отец не кивнул, потому Фаско-старший хмыкает:  
\- Ну-ну.  
Второй снимок - крупный план центра композиции: в комиксно-резкой манере нарисованный силуэт, условный самурай в этой их черной недопижаме, меч на поясе, меч из-за плеча. Красочный фон за его спиной оказывается цифрами - большими и маленькими, разноцветными, а иногда - просто царапинами.  
Следующий - крупным планом лицо, основа - баллончиком, контур - маркером. Не то так было задумано, не то из-за потекшей краски выражение кажется не угрожающим, а печальным.  
\- Где ты это взял?  
На гугл-карте Нью-Йорка эта стена не самого благополучного района отмечена маркером "m-r Black". #Black, #BlacklistNY - выводят на ее снимки. Никаких селфи лиц на фоне.  
Только руки.  
Видео с мобильного - идущие ноги в модных туфлях, остановившихся только чтобы стряхнуть прицепившуюся к каблуку обертку от мороженого - затем замедляющие шаг. Рука с маникюром, занесшая баллончик.  
Выводящая цифры.  
Обычно этих цифр три, четыре. "Французский маникюр" выводит пять, затем, после паузы - шесть. И затем сразу переводит камеру мобильного на портрет на стене. Все это время женщина не говорит ничего.

Время приехать к этой стене находится у детектива Фаско только через неделю. У занятого человека с семьей и работой всегда много дел, но он отлично подготовился к задуманному: купил и баллон, и распылитель, и респиратор, а краски, хорошей масляной краски должно хватить на всю стену.

Приехав, он, не открывая багажник, некоторое время стоит и смотрит, отмечая, что цифр на стене стало, вроде как, больше. Затем подбирает с земли кусок штукатурки, вертит в пальцах. Пойдет. Пусть даже выцарапанный номер сотрет не первый, так третий дождь.


End file.
